1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to developer containers, developing apparatuses, and image forming apparatuses.
2. Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses that use a developer to develop a latent image formed on a photosensitive member and transfer the image to a recording medium. And there are apparatuses that are known as developing apparatuses used in this type of image forming apparatus in which, for example, partitions are provided that divide the space inside the developer container into multiple transport spaces, with these transport spaces being connected by gaps provided in the partitions, and the developer inside these transport spaces is churned while being transported.